Star Wars Drabbles
by endocranium
Summary: Little drabbles that come to mind when I watch the movies - I'll add more as they come to me in no particular order
1. Leia

Traitor

She knows she should feel fear when the most feared man in the universe is calling for her arrest, but somehow Leia feels more anger than fear. Anger that the empire would stall a peaceful ship, fury that he would talk in such a way to a princess of Alderron.

Mostly, though, she's angry at that name. Traitor. All her life she's wanted to bring peace to the planets, and she's the traitor?

_I am sure_, she thinks, _that Lord Vader was the real traitor back when the republic still existed. Who knows who he murdered to get where he is today._


	2. Owen Lars

"I stumbled across an old recording while I was cleaning him. Says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Owen Lars felt his head shoot up for a moment as his eyes locked with his wife's. It took him a moment to suppress the sudden shoot of fear and turn back to dinner nonchalantly.

"Thought he might've meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Maybe he's related to Ben…"

"That wizard's just a crazy old man. And tomorrow I want you to take that Artoo unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it – it belongs to us now."

Beru was still watching, and Owen tried not to notice. Obi-Wan… a name he hadn't heard in over a decade. Its reemergence couldn't be a good thing, could it?

Ever since the strange man had brought them Luke all those years ago he had tried to forget that last link to the boy's father and certain death from the Empire. Luke could have a normal life, never knowing… well, never knowing who his parents were. Obi-Wan had sworn that to them, and then disappeared without a trace.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe the droid was malfunctioning, or lost. Maybe after tomorrow it would never remember the name Obi-Wan again.

He grimaced. Right. Maybe.


	3. Obi Wan

Obi-Wan felt the blood rush from his head as he saw the figure of a boy lying on the dirt with Sand People looting through his speeder. 18 years he's spent living on this rock, devoting himself to meditation and watching over this boy. The idea that everything could be lost in so simple a tragedy is unthinkable, and he nearly falls several times as he rushes over the rocky slopes.

It's with a great sigh of relief that he feels the strong pulse and feels the force humming through the boy's body. Only then does Obi-Wan allow himself to look upon the boy – now nearly grown – who so resembles his father when he too was young and whole.

It isn't until much later that Obi-Wan realizes that his first panic came not from the thought of the death of the one who will restore balance to the universe. No – Obi-Wan knows him to be this, but to him this boy will always be so much more.

He will be Anakin Skywalker as he was meant to be. And for his old Padawan's sake – not the universe's, he will keep him safe.


	4. Leia and Artoo

Leia felt her stomach clench as the little blue and white astro droid took in the secrets of the empire to his hard drive. Everything depended on it reaching Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man who she didn't even know was still alive. Her father had always spoken warmly of the Jedi, a group almost considered myth by now.

A small shiver of fear crept up her spine as she heard the clank of boots, and she knew suddenly that Vader was near.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi; you're my only hope." And she quickly shut off the message. She certainly couldn't take on Vader, who had never been defeated – perhaps there was the small chance that an old Jedi knight would know his secret, even if he couldn't defeat him in battle.


	5. Obi Wan and the Droids

It's a shock for Obi-Wan when he sees the little blue astro droid and recognizes him as Artoo Deetoo, the droid that kept Anakin company on so many adventures. He wonders what strange set of coincidences could have brought it here of all places, to Luke Skywalker of all people.

It's nothing, however, compared to the surprise he feels when Luke calmly mentions C3PO, Anakin Skywalker's first creation. And when the Artoo plays a message clearly showing the second Skywalker twin, Obi-Wan feels the stars align.

The rebellion begins now.


	6. Artoo and C3PO

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?"

Artoo beeped in the most obstinate way a droid possibly could, and a brief message ran through his circuits. _Idiot. Because you were built here and I came with the silver ship 20 years ago. Just because your memory was wiped…_


	7. Vader and Luke

Vader had long since stopped feeling the weak emotions: regret, grief, sympathy – especially love. The Dark Side had no use for weak feelings and he had learned to lock them up, never letting them touch his awareness. No feelings, no emotions and certainly no memories.

He knew that it was his son frantically waving a light saber to defend himself, and he also knew that he could kill the untrained boy with ease. Years of formal training in the Jedi temple were no match for a few months of self-guided teachings.

Yet for some reason Vader couldn't stop the brief pause when his light saber sliced through Luke's arm, cleanly severing his son's hand. And for a brief moment, he was back in that cave, flying towards the wall as Dooku laughed triumphantly. He had hated Dooku then – enough to kill him a year later despite the rules of the Jedi.

The thought was brief and quickly thrown away, but it was there.

When had he become exactly like the man he had loathed for so long?


	8. Anakin and Luke

Anakin Skywalker is sad as he watches the twin suns of Tatooine set. He wants nothing more than to leave this dustbowl of a planet, to join the Jedi, free the slaves, and pilot fast ships. One day he'll find the slave chip in his body and all the other slaves will cheer as he flies farther and farther away. And someday he'll have a family, and they'll live exciting lives on big planets like Coruscant and never be oppressed by anyone.

Luke Skywalker is resentful as he watches the twin suns of Tatooine set. He wants nothing more than to leave this dustbowl of a planet, to fly through space having unimaginable, exciting adventures. He'll rescue maidens like the one in the Artoo's transmission and save the universe from the oppressive Empire that rules their lives. And someday he'll find out what his real father was like – he bets he was a handsome, exciting and brave man who grew up living a life of luxury, never having to work on moisture farms or fix old droids.

Yes, someday he'll get off this planet. And who knows what he'll find after that?


End file.
